Light and Dark
by Masashikishimoto'sidiot
Summary: ..? R&R. It'll make that damned Sato shut UP.


Disclaimer: I do not own Daisuke or Satoshi, or any of the characters from DN Angel. However, I do own Kai and Xai. Do NOT use them without my permission. And if you wish to use them, you may email me with the reason why. I will accept if it is reasonable.

Warning: Shounen-ai, DeathFic

Wheee! Another sad story inspired by my oh so stupid wandering mind, whilist in bed. XD I had to write it. And of course, it be a songfic. It was inspired by another author here, but I forgot who it was. But anyway, I give my thanks. And if you don't like Shounen ai, or it seems disturbing, please, go die and get outta my way.

Slanted writing: The song and speaking.

Normal: The story

Kai stood on the lone hillside as wind ripped through his loose clothing that hung clumsily from his limbs. His multi-shaded orbs wandered aimlessly, a small smile skittering across his face. Sighing, the boy sat down on the brown-dying grass, a song coming to mind.

_Ano toki kimi mo kodoku o kanjite itano…_

As he was sitting there, his mind aimlessly thinking of nothing, shadows began to reform around the area. A small light had begun to whirl about him, the wind picking up. Two figures stepped in the whirling winds, a small figure in their arms. Beams of light shot from the winds, whipping around the figure's body, forcing pressure on the chest. Kai stood there helplessly, with no way to help. The other two, known as Chaotic Demon Tamers, looked at each other, merciless smirks gracefully flitting upon their pale as white skin.

_Chiisana jibun o omotte kyou mo hemurenai…_

Satoshi and Daisuke whipped up the winds further with a pair of wings that had burst from their back. They both reached out their hands, their palms reaching upwards. Two orbs of light burst from flesh as the portals that were formed whirled the air faster. Kai just watched, that was, until he could no longer take it. Stepping forward, his hand clamped around a Shadow-Light sword that once hung from his back, a small sorrowful expression faded, as then determination overshadowed him. His mind began racing as then did his hand find it's way into the air, wind whirling and whipping about it, it then forming into a shadow orb. Kai hadn't wanted all this to begin, he just wanted peace. And that is what would happen.

_Semete yume no naka de aetera…_

Daisuke and Satoshi stood there, again shifting to another place. But always alert, Kai turned their way, raising his other hand, the sword ever so delicately balanced in the air. The orb found it's way to the blade and into the hilt. Both hands snapped around the blade again. For Satoshi and Daisuke, this was new. They had no way ever seen someone do something like this. But soon anger overcame fear and they lunged at Kai. Xai who was pinned, watched, his eyes dulling by the moment. He knew Kai would never win. Daisuke and Satoshi were just too powerful. But at the sound of a scream, he snapped his head up, looking upwards. Kai had managed to send Satoshi flying into the day-lit sky.

Growling, Daisuke followed Kai, slamming into his back. However, Kai knew this would happen and he rolled over, simply smirking. From where Daisuke had hit him, two Dragon-like wings formed from the wounds. Satoshi, who had hit nearly the top of the sky, came plummeting to the ground, landing with a sickening thud. That landing, would never let anyone live. Satoshi lay there, blood seeping from wounds. Daisuke knew there would be no hope. He just watched as his counterpart died. But no tears shone, only grief. Turning to Kai, Daisuke growled again, lunging forth. Ramming his arm into Kai's gut, he sent the younger flying. But whereupon he landed, he smirked, pulling himself to his feet, allowing his wings to spread. Xai, who had still stayed alive, turned his gaze to Kai, who stood there determined to kill the other. Daisuke flapped his angelic wings, taking to the skies, that being his fatal mistake. Kai, whirled his sword in one hand, a blue light emitting from the tip. And as he let go, the sword plunged into Daisuke's gut, drawing forth blood. The other seemed to float in mid-air for a moment, before again, he himself, falling to his death. After the wound had only to kill Daisuke, the winds calmed, the light holding Xai fading into nonexistence.

_Nante dare mo kanaete wa kurenai,.._

Kai stood there for a moment, a single tear escaping his eye. Turning to Xai, a look of horror over came him. Scrambling to the younger's side; he placed a hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. It was no use. It'd never work. _"Gomenasi, Aisheitaru…zutto" _Kai shook his head, not wanting to believe this. _"iie!" _Gently pulling Xai into his arms, Kai let out a cry to the heavens to spare the boy. He didn't care what god cared, he just wanted him to live. Xai's eyes were slipping shut, as then; blood that seeped away took his life with it. Xai shakily reached up a hand, brushing it against Kai's cheek. _"Xai! Please! Hold on…" _It was no use. He would die. A small sigh escaped Xai, showing that indeed, he was almost gone from this world. Kai didn't want this to be. He finally cried, tears falling gently onto Xai's face. Kai grasped his hand in his own, allowing his head to rest against his shoulder.

_Kimi Ni tsutaeru subesae shirazuni_

Night had approached them. Kai leaned his back against the ground, his eyes skimming the horizon. And after a while he dozed off, his mind racing. Xai was awake, and when he noticed Kai had fallen asleep, he quietly adjusted himself, nuzzling into his chest. His mind had already shut down, only his heart beating slower and slower. A small smile had skittered across his face, as then, his heart came to a sudden stop, his eyes slipping shut, never to open again to this world. Hours passed the two boys without a care if one died or not.

When he had awoke to see the younger in his arms, he was surprised, but when he felt his skin, he knew he was gone. He'd never hear his voice again, or see his eyes, that once held beauty and warmth. But as Kai couldn't take it, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a dagger that had been given to him by Xai two years ago for his birthday. Then, he had never thought about it being useful, but it was. It would be the weapon that would so take his life and his pain away. Breathing deeply for a few minutes, Kai looked down at the small form in his arms, and snapped his eyes shut, slamming the blade into his heart, driving it through the flesh. It would be them who died. But not alone. But in peace.

-Owari -

Omg..I cried after reading this and I was the one who wrote it. Basically it was kind of pointless, but I had to write it anyway. Wheee!!! R&R! It makes my brains tingle. Oo; -- Cody


End file.
